


picnic in the sunshine

by lovestorymv



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jeongin just loves summer and hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestorymv/pseuds/lovestorymv
Summary: jeongin and hyunjin have a picnic by the han river.





	picnic in the sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> just a short hyunin fluff I wrote in under an hour, hope you like it <3

jeongin opens his curtains and bright light immediately floods the whole room. he looks out the window and sees the hot summer sun beaming down on the city. he grins in happiness, he loves summer, it’s his favourite season. 

turning back to the bed he rolls his eyes, hyunjin, his boyfriend is still sleeping although it’s nearly 11am now. 

with a thump he jumps onto the bed beside hyunjin shouting excitedly “COME ON JINNIE WAKE UUUP HYUNJIN RISE AND SHINE COME OOOOON HYUNG IT'S 11AM WAKEY WAKEY” and hyunjin awakes with a start scrunching his eyes at the bright room and staring at jeongin with a disgruntled expression. 

“what’re you yelling for it’s summer remember i’m allowed to sleep in” he says, voice croaky from sleep. jeongin rolls his eyes again “you are so boring! why would you want to spend your day sleeping when it’s so sunny outside and we could be out there having FUN!” he squeals excitedly and hyunjin smiles, his eyes crinkling into crescent moons, annoyance at being woken up already forgotten due to jeongin’s childish excitement. 

“alright, alright i hear you! what do you want to do today then?” and jeongin tilts his head slightly in thought and his eyes light up a few seconds later as an idea pops into his head. “i know! we can go and have a picnic beside the han river” and he looks at hyunjin, with large puppy eyes pleading him to say yes. hyunjin couldn’t even dream of saying no to jeongin “sounds great, when do you want to go?” he grins and pinches jeongins cheek, jeongin swats at him and exclaims “now! i want to go now jinnie”.

“okay! okay! let's get ready first though” and before hyunjin can even finish his sentence jeongin is already rushing out of the room and into the shower, desperate to get ready and go out as quick as possible. hyunjin shakes his head and laughs fondly at the sight, his boyfriend really is just a cute little child at heart he thinks. 

they get ready in record time, jeongin rushing hyunjin to please hurry up and make the picnic faster so they can go out and enjoy the day. finally they’re out the door, hyunjin carrying a black backpack filled to the brim with food for their picnic and he admires how adorable jeongin’s outfit is today, a yellow and black striped t-shirt with ripped denim shorts and white sneakers and of course his signature rings and their matching couple necklace adorns his neck. 

“you look so cute today innie, i love this outfit” hyunjin says with a smile, reaching out for his boyfriends hand and jeongin smiles back widely with a twinkle in his eyes as he intertwines their hands “thank you” and a faint blush spreads across his cheeks, hyunjins compliments never fail to make him flustered, even now when they’ve been together almost a year. 

they walk together in comfortable silence, admiring the scenery. seoul is so pretty in the summer jeongin thinks with a sigh of happiness. 

it’s as if all the stress and sadness that has been hanging over the city from the past couple of months has melted away welcoming sunshine and growth instead. the trees have flourished into beautiful differing shades of vibrant green and all kinds of flowers have bloomed changing the drab grey streets into a beautiful rainbow. butterflies and bees buzz through the air and the scent of delicious street food fills his nose, the city feels alive and jeongin feels more light and free than he’s ever felt in his whole life. 

and of course there’s hyunjin by his side, his favourite person in the entire world, his own personal sunshine who no matter what makes each and every day worth it. 

jeongin feels as though he could burst from how euphoric he’s feeling. he knows today will be a perfect day that he will cherish in his heart forever. 

they arrive at the river which is bustling with families and couples and it makes jeongin’s heart soar to see so many people outside enjoying life and having fun. they find a good shaded spot beside a tree and sit down on the soft grass. hyunjin carefully unpacks their picnic and spreads it across the grass. there’s loads. gimbap, gyeran mari, potato salad, fruit and several juice boxes and bottles of water. they dig in hungrily and watch as little kids run around and families chatter animatedly to one another. the picnic is demolished in under half an hour and hyunjin gazes over and sees jeongin looking at the han river dreamily.

“innie?” and jeongin hums in response “want an ice cream?” and jeongin turns around with a mischievous look in eyes “only if you’re paying” hyunjin rolls his eyes “fine” he says standing up with a stretch and jeongin follows suit, linking their arms together as they stroll towards the ice cream stand. 

the queue is pretty long but they don’t mind. jeongin leans on hyunjin as they wait and hyunjin wraps his arms around jeongin’s stomach gently and jeongin places his hands onto of hyunjin’s. 

“that picnic was really good jinnie” and hyunjin smiles “i’m glad you liked it” “sorry for rushing you earlier” and hyunjin shakes his head although jeongin can’t see it “don’t be silly baby it’s fine i know how much you love being outside when it’s nice like this, are you enjoying your day?” “yeah, a lot i’m so happy right now” jeongin shrugs himself free from hyunjin’s grip and turns around to give him his signature bright smile his pretty eyes resembling a fox. 

hyunjin feels his heart swell at the sight “if you’re happy then i’m happy” and jeongin snorts, “you’re so cheesy”. hyunjin doesn’t have time to retaliate because it’s finally their turn to order. 

they order matching double scoop chocolate chip ice creams and walk back to their spot under the tree licking happily. 

they finish their ice creams in several minutes and hyunjin lets out a yawn “sleepy?” jeongin asks and hyunjin nods “the sun makes me sleepy” “me too, do you want to take a nap?” “yeah” hyunjin responds as he leans back against the tree, jeongin standing up and sitting in between his legs, leaning back against his chest. 

hyunjin’s arms wrap once again round jeongin’s soft stomach and jeongin places his hands in his lap. jeongin closes his eyes with a sigh of bliss and slips quickly into a peaceful sleep. hyunjin leans forward and lazily places a kiss upon jeongin’s lavender scented cherry locks before leaning back, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep himself.


End file.
